A different beginning
by Spartan036
Summary: What if instead of being adopted by Eren, Mikasa is adopted by the dimensionally displaced guardians of the galaxy? Awesomeness happens that's what! Now after her disappearance, she returns to her world to see the titans have humanity in a chokehold. its up to Mikasa and her new friends to save humanity and reclaim the wall Maria! OOC Mikasa.


Mikasa Ackerman lays on the ground after her parents death at the hands of slave traders, its obvious that she's of value and no one can save her now. She ignores the talks of the traders knowing its about her race and one of them said they want to have "fun" with her, the other type of fun that would get you pregnant or traumatized. Mikasa knew she lived a good life with her family...a knock on the door is heard.

"Dammit, how did they find out!" A trader growled.

"Uh, look my friend here is a little hurt, I think you guys have some...medical stuff?" The voice asked as the trader walks towards the door in irritation, the voice has a rude personality. Its probably another slave trader trying to vie for Mikasa. He opens the door.

"What the hell-" The trader is shot by a web of light which surrounds him and electrocutes him in the process. In front of Mikasa is a bipedal raccoon and a tall tree-like being standing in the door way. The second trader pulls out his axe and throws it at the being only for it to get stuck on its shoulder.

"I am Groot!" It roared and grabs the trader and throws him out the window. The raccoon reaches his hand towards Mikasa and lifts her up, it was then a green skinned woman came through the house.

"Rocket, what are you doing!?" She asked.

"Hey, this kid was gonna be a slave and Groot and I trailed him!" Rocket replied. Another green-skinned human came in but this time a shirtless man with muscular features.

"That was very foolish of you, you could've let the local authorities deal with them." He said.

"Local authorities? These people are in the stone-age, I don't they can just call them!" Mikasa looked at the beings with a strange feeling, its as if they don't belong to her world at all. She still has an emotionless face and tries to avoid eye contact with them knowing it would be trouble. It was then a man came in, perfectly human, entered the house. He is wearing a leather jacket with a shirt underneath it and cargo pants. The man has dirty blonde hair and a bit of a five'o clock shadow.

"Rocket's right, our duty is to help people even if they are from another world." The man agreed as he turns to Mikasa.

"Hey, you know where your parents are? You know where your home is?" He asked as he kneels in front of the small girl. Mikasa looks up to him.

"My parents...my parents are dead...and I don't have a home anymore." She replied to him with emotionless eyes with them looking pity. The man puts his coat jacket around Mikasa catching her by surprise.

"You can have this." He offered.

"Its a little cold here so get warm." Rocket said with a smile on his face as Mikasa looks down.

"It's warm."

"What's your name?" The green man asked.

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman." She introduced herself.

"My Peter Jason Quill, the green woman is Gamora, the muscular guy is Drax, talking tree is Groot and Mr. Personality is Rocket." Peter introduced himself as he smiled.

"Mikasa right? You can make your home with us. You have any relatives?" The bipedal raccoon asked.

"No..." She replied as Peter takes her by the hand.

"Lets go home, our home." He said with Mikasa tearing up.

"Is the Milano fixed?" Drax asked as they are stranded here.

"Yeah, I modified Kang's time travel thing and now its capable of dimensional travel." Peter replied as they head outside with the sun still up. After a very quiet walk, they finally reach the location of the Milano, a large ship which causes Mikasa to drop her jaw in awe at the sight of the vehicle.

"W-What is that?" She asked in curiosity while looking at the paint job.

"That's our ship, we call it the Milano." Gamora answered her question. The hatch of the ship opens to reveal a large interior complete with beds and all other assortments of items. Peter takes the pilot seat and it begins to close with all guardians inside the ship. Mikasa sits on a seat.

"But there's no water, how can we leave?" She asked as knew that ships can only go on water. Peter chuckled knowing she's from a different time period.

"Oh you'll see." He activates the Milano's launch systems as a large portal opens in front of it. Mikasa could feel herself rising now as she looks down to see that the ship is floating. She gets on a seat nearby with Rocket buckling her seat belt, the Milano charges towards the portal as she couldn't believe it. She is flying. Mikasa looks at the stars outside of her window in awe.

"Alrighty then. Allow us to have a proper introduction, we are the guardians of the galaxy and we are a team dedicated in stopping crime in space and other threats that threaten the universe. Now Mikasa, there are rules to us." Drax said.

"Don't get involved alright? Just stay in the ship...also when says he has a plan don't follow the second part of the plan because the second part is useless like stealing a leg." Peter addressed.

"I am Groot." Groot added.

"Also don't open this box." Rocket pulls out a metal box as Mikasa nodded.

"Well...make yourself at home and get ready to see some sights."

* * *

><p>Mikasa looks at the jukebox with her eyebrow raised and looks at the cassette tape nearby it. It has a sign on it reading Jackson 5 soundtrack and picks it up and inserts it into the slot. She closes it to see what will happen. Music begins to play with Mikasa's eyes widening at the song, its called I want you back. Like any natural being if someone listens to music, that being would dance and she is close to dancing to it.<p>

She bobs her head up and down to the beat while slowly bobbing her arms. Mikasa then raises then up and waves them as she dances to the song. Groot turns around and she stops to avoid getting attention. The being raises his eyebrow and turns around with Mikasa dancing to the song again with a smile on her face knowing for sure, she has found a new family and her new family are going places.


End file.
